


Три слова

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: ... которые всё меняют.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 6





	Три слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drei Wörter...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/615454) by Wolfstarlove. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8988428

Gewiss, ich wäre schon so ferne, ferne,  
So weit die Welt nur offen liegt, gegangen,

Дерек уставился на приборную панель своей Камаро.  
Чёрт возьми!  
Он не мог просто так уйти.  
Не из-за одной ссоры. Конечно, это была ужасная ссора. Они оба наговорили то, о чём он сожалеет всем сердцем и душой.  
Он уже проделал довольно длинный путь.  
Камаро остановилась на краю леса, далеко от Бикон Хиллс. Но побег не сработал. Дерек обязан вернуться. Сказать ему, что он сожалеет. Почему он такой идиот?  
Стайлз был прав. Он бесчувственный кусок льда.  
Почему он не мог просто сказать, что чувствует?  
Почему он избегал этих тем?  
Дерек — жалкий трус! Неудивительно, что он сбежал.  
Он должен был остаться.  
Вина почти переполнила его.  
Дерек знал, почему не осмелился сказать эти три слова.  
Каждый раз, когда он их произносил, всё шло не так. Всё превращалось в хаос, принося только страдания.  
Дерек не хотел, чтобы со Стайлзом закончилось так же. Он не хотел, чтобы их отношения вообще заканчивались!

bezwängen mich nicht übermächtige Sterne,  
Die mein Geschick an deines angehangen,

Стайлз лежал на своей кровати и рыдал.  
Теперь всё кончено! Он сам напросился!  
Он наговорил своему парню столько ужасных вещей, что тот ушёл.  
Два часа назад. Два часа, в течение которых он плакал.  
И всё потому, что он был полным идиотом.  
Он любил Дерека. Всем сердцем. Он не сможет без него.  
И всё же он прогнал его. Всё из-за одной дурацкой ссоры.  
Стайлз сказал Дереку, что любит его. Дерек сказал, что он тоже.  
Но он никогда не произносил эти три слова. Просто «Я тебя тоже». Почему он не мог сказать те самые слова?  
Потому и началась эта дурацкая ссора.  
И теперь он потерял Дерека.  
И он сожалел об этом больше всего на свете.  
Он не сможет жить без Дерека!

Dass ich in dir nur erst mich kennen lerne.  
Mein Dichten, Trachten, Hoffen und Verlangen

В дверь дома Стилински громко постучали.  
— Стайлз! Стайлз, пожалуйста, открой дверь! Стайлз, пожалуйста! — Дерек был рад, что шериф Ноа Стилински находился на службе, но даже если бы он оказался дома, Хейлу было бы всё равно.  
— О, пожалуйста, Стайлз, — в его голосе звучала мольба. За дверью было тихо.  
— Я знаю свои недостатки, Стайлз! Я их все знаю! Ты был прав, указав на них… Но я сожалею, что не могу от них избавиться! Но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Стайлз!..  
Пожалуйста, открой… — Дерек рухнул на ступеньки возле дома, рыдая.  
Он не заметил, как дверь всё-таки открылась. И Стайлз прижался к нему.

Allein nach dir und deinem Wesen drängt,  
Mein Leben nur an deinem Leben hängt.

Дерек посмотрел на него со слезами на глазах.  
Стайлз ответил нежной улыбкой и вытер слезу со щеки.  
Он мягко произнёс:  
— Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, Дерек. Я люблю тебя.  
Голос Дерека был хриплым, когда он ответил:  
— О, Стайлз, я тебя тоже. Я…  
Я люблю тебя!

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод стихотворения.
> 
> Я, верно, был бы так уже далёко.  
> Открытый мир лежал бы предо мной,  
> не тяготя сверхмощных звёзд упрёком,   
> что мой талант навесили на твой  
> и суждено тебя узнать мне роком.  
> Мой стих, мечты, надежды и покой  
> твой тихий свет согреет и возвысит,  
> и жизнь моя лишь от тебя зависит.


End file.
